the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovelyn Snakefrost
Dovelyn Snakefrost is a pureblood witch and the only daughter of Amelia and Richard Snakefrost.The stoic and stone cold Betty of the Blue Star Gang with an enigma wrapped around her entire person,she is one of the primary protagonists of the AU,having to be one of the most active characters within her series alone,and to an extension,every other installment within Soulbound Mechanica. Background Dovelyn was born on December 25,1994 to pureblood wizards Amelia and Richard Snakefrost,within the cabin owned by her mother's Inuit relatives.Around this time,the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were rampant and spreading their reign of terror upon muggle and wizard kind alike.Dovelyn's parents were allies of the Order of the Phoenix and posed as a threat to him.A few months before,he fell to a mere infant from Godric's Hollow,sending his followers scattered across not just Great Britain but also in some parts of the world in hiding.As the Death Eaters were slowly rounded up by the Aurors,some had managed to take down more than a few people who had been against them.Among them were the Snakefrosts,who they murdered in cold blood upon disclosing their location within New York.They attempted to kill the married couple's baby by intercepting the vehicle that had been making its way toward Haltwhistle,to Arthur Kirkland.Thankfully,they were apprehended before they could fulfill the deed.The Aurors recovered the bundle containing the baby and the legal documents,and contacted the latter into retrieving them once it was sorted that the letter was requesting for Arthur's custody over the Snakefrosts' daughter permanently.Thus,she was taken under his wing and raised by himself and the Fae folk that had taken a liking to her,receiving the name of Siofra "Albion" Kirkland to avoid suspicion from current and future enemies of the child. Under the teachings of Arthur and the recently crowned queen of Tír na nÓg,Niamh,she grew into an intelligent yet withdrawn young girl who had a thirst for knowledge and the curiosities of the world around her.However,what she has in intellect and cunning,she completely lacks in communication and understanding of humans,her own kind,having been raised by the Fae(along with Arthur,who is not exactly human either),making her ignorant of how it is to be human.This caused several problems for her throughout both her interactions with the people who live in Haltwhistle,and her entire school years,where many characters around her become terrified,suspicious,and uncomfortable within her proximity. She later on left Hogwarts during her fifth year,after being under fire by the new headmaster Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic,as a renegade and Undesirable No. 2 during Voldemort's return to power.In her self-imposed exile,she began to dabble into deeper,darker forms of magic(ie conducting necromancy experiments under "Project Lotus",an effort to bring back her dead biological parents),as well as continuing her work as the feared Great Disturbance by hunting down and killing Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers,religious cultists/terrorists,Foundation task force soldiers,and several other individuals who threaten or persecute the supernatural.She also participated in the Battle of Manhattan at the age of 16,as an ally to Camp Half-Blood on behalf of Anne Shizuka; as well as an active reconnaissance unit and commander during the Second Gigantomachy before subsequently joining the Order of Phoenix to fight one last time with Voldemort's army in the Battle of Hogwarts. Currently,she is maintaining her newly acquired kingdom as the Snow Queen while taking care of her secret haven for magical and neglected creatures,mentoring an apprentice,and handling affairs regarding the Seelie and Unseelie courts.She has also made it her resolve to quit in killing unnecessary individuals,though it sometimes goes over her head.Additionally,she also helped with establishing the Coterie of Dwellers alongside Magdalena Ritual and Eshaq,in order to help people who have become unlucky by encountering malevolent supernatural entities that affect their lives negatively.She acts as both researcher and agent in this group,gathering and providing intel for the members while scoping for their surroundings to help protect them further.This role carries on to the events of Return of Fear and To Love til Kingdom Come until the present time. Personality & Traits The so-called "Mother of Prodigals" is a cold and calculating young woman with an iron will and sheer determination.Throughout the course of her own series and even in other stories,she is feared and respected by a dozen characters for her cunning and ruthlessness.It's been mentioned that her stare alone can halt even the most violent of creatures,sending them into an overdrive of fear and paranoia for the unknown and the unnatural.In the eyes of many people(mostly humans),she is a deadly adversary to those who would dare come toe to toe with her,and is considered a demon or monster in a lot of instances.However,for the Fae and to an extension of the supernatural,she is seen as an influential figure and a champion of Queen Niamh,being adequately acknowledged and respected by many magical creatures,beings,and even some deities.This is due to her actions as both the Bête Noire and her disguise of the Great Disturbance,which involves in going to missions requested by her surrogate mother's allies,among them requiring her to subdue and destroy the Fae's common enemeies that often continue to persecute them even during the modern era.This is mostly based on her devotion to Niamh and the inhabitants Tír na nÓg,who took her as their own and cared for her like nobody else had.She also vaguely admits to being motivated by several individuals who took the time to befriend her and understand her,doing what she does best to prevent them from suffering the same way she had in the past.Which is,unsurprisingly,bringing death and destruction to those that wish to harm them. She is very innovative and intelligent,with a penchant for not following the rules or conforming to a certain behavior that society conditions many to act on.She despises not being able to attain any knowledge regarding something she has yet to know,and is equally frustrated when her insights are incorrect(though that in itself is rare).In the face of an enemy in combat,she maintains a cool and level-headed demeanor,even going as far as to being outright nonchalant of the situation.When she was younger,she would often display uncaring and indifference towards the people around her,which unnerved notable characters like the students of Hogwarts,as well as some of her friends. She expresses an intense hatred for humanity in its entirety,rooted by her experiences when she had been only a child.In her eyes,humans are nothing but garbage and a threat to the Fae folk,due to their self-righteous and entitled beliefs enabling them to constantly belittle and terrorize other humans and minor groups.She especially holds unbridled animosity for human-based organizations like the SCP Foundation,the Global Occult Coalition,the Horizon Initiative,the Church of the Broken God,and the Blessed Parish of Trinity/Lord's Primacy,among many individuals on her blacklist.She has often voiced her hostility for them in several stories,which is the main factor for her eagerness of crippling them at their weakest points when she does find them.Apart from her misanthropy is her distaste for mainstream religions such as Christianity,having been forcefully exorcised by the local priests when she was around seven years old.To an extension,the despises the Abrahamic god Yahweh for allowing(and outright encouraging)his followers to persecute people like her throughout the centuries(ie witch hunts,the Crusades,and the Inquisition),alongside the supernatural such as her own mother figure Queen Niamh.In a similar fashion,she sees many gods as mere entities who happen to be ranked above humans and a few Fae by means of strength and influence,and has no desire to grovel on the ground they walk on and worship them,thus acknowledging their power and title but treating them accordingly to how they treat her and the mortals they seem to reign over. Despite her flaws and morally ambiguous motives,she is regarded by her allies as a very reliable person who they can trust with their lives.Underneath her cold exterior is a compassionate soul,as shown by her immediate action in defending those she considers close to her heart,as well as not hesitating in squaring up against bigger opponents who enjoy bullying weaker persons at their lowest points.One of her titles,Mother of Prodigals,is coined from her empathy and maternal instinct for both creatures and people who have been ostracized and abandoned by society for being too strange and aberrant(including those with deformations and physical handicaps).In many instances,she is described adopting and taking care of them in her secret haven called the Gentry's Acres,providing them shelter and rations as well as ensuring their health and safety. NOT GO BEYOND THIS POINT: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearance underconstruction Category:Main Characters